


Snapshots of Time

by KamuNiNikko



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Kidnapped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Song prompts, chase - Freeform, roller skates, sap, some blood, stomach wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuNiNikko/pseuds/KamuNiNikko
Summary: Ten short works in alignment with the Ten song prompt meme.*Note: This was posted to prove a point to myself, not for any other reason.





	Snapshots of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did this in order to prove something to myself. Here's the 411:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character pairing, or fandom you like.   
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.   
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

Couple: Dick/Jason 

 

**Song 1: Rhythm is A Dance performed by SNAP**

 

It had been a while since he’d seen Dick in action. The man moved gracefully from bar to bar around the cave as though he was made for something this intricate. It shouldn’t have surprised Jason that the man was at home doing acrobatics in the air as he let loose for the night. The way he moved stirred something in his own chest, and Jason could sense that it was something deeper that Dick was dealing with as he was letting go. 

 

The rhythm that he swung through the routine had him watching with piqued interest. Dick probably knew he was there, especially with the flourish that he dismounted at the end. He was smiling, slightly out of breath when he walked over to Jason. 

 

“Enjoy the show?” he asked, wiping his brow. 

 

Jason grinned. “Got to say, you’ve got passion. Care to channel it in a different direction?” 

 

**Song 2:Let it Ride performed by Bachman-Turner Over...**

 

Working mechanics was Jason’s thing. He loved getting underneath the hood of a car and making it purr to modified perfection. He was currently working underneath the batmobile, trying to make adjustments to the axle rods. Dick wearing Bruce’s suit was weird, and it made him uncomfortable. Rather than focusing on the fact that Bruce was still MIA, Jason spent his time divided between patching up the tech and the machines, and patching up his partner. 

 

“You almost done under there?”

 

“Fuck you. This isn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world.” Jason pushed himself out from under the car, and sat up. “You planning to ride this thing out of here any time soon?”

 

“Maybe. How much longer?”

 

“Long enough for me to tell you that you’re going to be taking the bikes out rather than this.” He ran his hand lovingly over the front bumper. “Unlike you, I can’t make her do everything I want.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. “I doubt that.”

 

Jason turned his gaze back to him. “Is that a challenge?”

 

**Song 3: Savin’ Me performed by Nickelback**

 

He was bleeding out. His time was running out. God, he’d been so stupid to go in against the bosses alone. He’d been burning from his argument with Dick earlier that he had gone in without following his code. He should have radioed in for back-up the second he realized he was going to have his ass handed to him, but he didn’t quit or back down from any fight. Jason staggered along the rooftop as blood dripped out between his fingers, leaving a trail behind him. He’d be lucky to make it out of this. Eighteen stories and no way down. He felt his balance start to go and forced himself down away from the edge. He crawled across the asphalt until he could drag himself up against the AC unit. 

 

He’d never be able to tell Dick the truth. Fuck. He was in love with the damn stupid, stubborn pain in the ass, and he’d never get to say it. 

 

“Hood?” The Coms buzzed in his ear. “Hood, damn it are you there?”

 

Speak of the devil. Wasn’t this just sadly poetic. “Yeah,” he managed weakly. “I’m here, but you might want to hurry. I’d hate to die on you a second time.” 

 

**Song 4: I Melt performed by Rascal Flatts**

 

Dick was adding wood to the fireplace when he heard Jason chuckle. 

 

“You sure know how to set the mood, you romantic sap.”

 

Dick turned around, staring at the way Jason was lying on the rug, naked as he was the day he was born. The throw blanket was carelessly tossed over his lap. “You like it; admit.”

 

Not on your life. Jason just grinned. “You going to stay over there watching me? Or are you going to get your ass back over here and finish what you started?”

 

Dick shook his head. “Forgive me while I melt at your declaration of love.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Yes, I do believe that was the intent here.” Dick sat down next to Jason, cupping the side of his face, watching it closely before he smiled sincerely. “There. That’s what I was waiting for.”

 

“What?”

 

He brushed his lips against Jason’s. “You’re eyes change when it means something. They change when you care.” 

 

**Song 5: Nocturne in C sharp minor Op. posth.**

 

He hated having to play the rich family game. Dick smiled as he greeted guest after guest at the gala. He would have rathered his time be spent helping people in the streets, the people who needed him. Instead he was here, at a charity event that Bruce had insisted that he be a part of. Family image mattered at these kinds of things, and Dick was expected to play the dutiful role of oldest son. 

 

Tim had disappeared ages ago out onto the balcony with Kon, and Bruce was busy flirting the money out of some blonde debutant. Damian was running patrols- much to his irritation of the little brat. He had no choice other than to make nice, the way he had been for hours, and smiled kindly at everyone who approached him.  

 

“Here. You need this more than I do.” Dick looked over to see Jason offering out a tumbler of liquor to him. “You’ve had the mask on longer tonight than the rest of us. I’ll keep an eye out so you can drop it for a minute.”

 

Dick smirked and knocked back the contents of the crystal. “Thanks.” 

 

“Don’t thank me yet. There are strings attached to that glass.”

 

He wasn’t surprised. “Does that mean you want to play a game?”

 

“With you Dickiebird? Always.”

 

**Song 6: Listen with your heart 1 from Pocahontas**

 

He looked peaceful when he slept. Dick reached across the bed and brushed some of the bangs out of Jason’s face. The man was spread eagle in the middle of the bed, and clearly not moving anytime soon. The feelings the other  man caused in him crashed over him, wave after wave of conflicting emotion until it settled into something. How was he supposed to handle being in love with someone he’d watched grow up? A man he considered to be his brother?

 

**Song 7: Be My Baby performed by The Ronettes**

 

His heart was in his throat as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Dick shave away the last of his five o’clock shadow. 

 

“I hated you, you know,” he let out. “For a really long time.”

 

Dick glanced up at him through the mirror as he cleaned off his razor. “I know.”

 

“Do you know what changed?”

 

“I do.” Dick straightened, drying his hands on the towel beside the sink. “Do you?”

 

“Death changes a man.”

 

“It changes a lot more than that.” He turned around and leaned against the sink while reaching a hand out to Jason. “Come here.”

 

“Bossy much?” But he took Dick’s hand and he let him pull him close, letting him run his hands up his arms so that they cupped the sides of his face. He saw the glimmer in Dick’s eyes. “Don’t,” he said in a low tone. “Please don’t.”

 

“Why? I want you, Jason. You and you alone. You’re it for me. Why won’t you say yes already?” Dick pressed their foreheads together. “Be mine, Jason. Be my husband. Please.” 

 

 

**Song 8: Scatterbrain performed by Jeff Beck**

 

The night air nipped at the exposed skin around his collar, but Jason wasn’t worried. Cold helped to numb both physical and mental feelings. He had to keep his head on straight. FUck, why they hell had Dick gone and gotten himself kidnapped? Again? The damsel in distress shit was getting old. And he was supposed to be taking over the Batman mantel? Jason snorted as he followed the box truck to a stop along the docks. He watched from the shadows as the creeps moved to the back, off-loading several pallets before a familiar box appeared. 

 

Dick. 

 

He was going to have to move fast, and he wasn’t going to have much time. THey’d drop Dick in the river with rocks in the box, or shoot him in the head first to minimize his chances of survival. It was one thing to kidnap Nightwing, but Bruce Wayne’s ward Dick Grayson wasn’t exactly something people were expecting. Dick was who they had been after at the party when they crashed it. 

 

That mean his night of sexy times with Dickie-bird were out the window. He hadn’t been laid in weeks, and now this? He was fucking pissed. And someone was going to die tonight. 

 

He checked to make sure that his guns were loaded and ready to go before he headed in. It happened so fast. There was a blur of gunfire followed by a few hand grenades. He had to get to Dick. Failure wasn’t an option. He waiting until the warehouse was quiet before approaching the trunk. He didn’t like the fact Dick hadn’t busted himself out of the thing yet; it was one of Nightwing’s specialties. Something was wrong. 

 

**Song 9: Turn the Beat Around performed by Gloria Estefan**

He was going to kill Dick for convincing him to do this. He’d rather face a gang, hell, he’d rather deal with Falcone’s mob shit rather than deal with this. Jason clutched the half wall as he tried to keep his feet from rolling in different directions. 

 

Dick skated over to him, laughing. “You look like a newborn giraffe.”

 

“Remind me why I haven’t killed you yet?” Jason grunted as he tried to gain his balance. Fuck, this was hard! 

 

“You’d have to keep yourself entertained, which is something you are terrible at.” He glanced the man over. “And so is roller skating, apparently.”

 

“Once I figure out how to use these things, I’m going to kill you. I swear to god.” Jason pushed away from the all, only to fall to the ground. He glared up at Dick, who was laughing. “For fuck’s sake, really Dick?”

 

Once Dick was over his fit of laughter,  he helped Jason to his feet. “Roller skating is something I did with the Titans. We used it as a team building exercise. Now, it gives me the excuse to have the upper hand on you and tell you what to do.” He held onto Jason’s elbows and began to skate backwards. 

 

**Song 10: Crystal performed by New Order**

 

They were both exhausted by the time they made it back to their apartment. They were tempted to sleep in their uniforms, but with them being covered in the mess from the night, they decided against it. 

 

The water rained down from the showerhead in a steady stream. It was as warm as they could make it. It burned and turned their skin color, but it felt good. Jason pressed his lips against Dick’s throat, sucking at his pulse.. Dick’s hands were gripping at Jason’s back like he was a lifeline. He just held him, soaking in the fact that the night could have gone a different direction. They could have lost each other. 

 

“Wherever you head is at, it should be here in the now,” Jason muttered. 

 

“I’m trying,” The sharp tug on his hair had him tilting his head back, exposing his entire throat. 

 

“Try harder.”

 

Easier said than done, Dick thought. As much as he wanted to lose himself in Jason, to be buried to the hilt inside him, he couldn’t find the emotional strength to do so. 


End file.
